pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
M32
(by: thekilla ) The M32 ( Currently Ma-67 for AAF) is an assault rifle made by the Magnum Weapons Corporation, chambered in various calibres derived from the FN F2000. The first modifications to the F2000 were designed and produced in the first years of the Post-American war. Later, when Code Magnum was initiated, the weapon system was officially dubbed the M32A1. Production was ceased on the M32 in December, 2022, but was restarted with the M32A3 in 2043. Now, the weapon sees service alongside the aging M94A3 (Ma-8 Mod 3). Variants A1 The M32 is the MWC designation for their license built F2000 originally by FN Herstal, the A1 represents the original F2000. For more info see: F2000 A1 Tactical The tactical variant of the A1 includes an under-barrel rail for attachments. A2 The M32A2 (Ma-3) is also chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO but has a longer 500mm barrel, side, and under-barrel rails. It also features a special muzzle break to comensate for the recoil generated by the high rates of fire of the new bolt system. A2 Commando The M32A2C (commando) features various attachments and an integrated electronics suite that was later adapted for the A4 and A5 series. A3 The M32A3 is similar to the A2 version but has been chambered in the more powerful 6x43mm MWC round. The barrel has been shortend to 400mm, the same as the A1 and FN F2000. The rifle is issued standard with an AHDS-4 (Advanced Holographic Display System), a sight that integrates with the weapon to allow the user to view information of the weapon (like ammo, fire mode, and malfunctions). The sight mounts on the A-22 22mm AHDS rail, it has a cover that comes standard with the weapon which has the iron sights mounted on it. The electronics suite/power supply unit is very basic compared to the later models. A4 The M32A4 is a direct evolution to the A3 version, in the same calibre, but the electronics and FCU have been overhauled with the new OS 4.0. It also includes a new underbarrel rail system that includes side rails, while the A3 only has an underslung rail of the same type as the A2. A5 The M32A5 is currently issued much more than the other versions of the M32 in the Atland Army, AAF designated AR-67 Mod5A, it features a generally lightened body through the use of more composite materials in construction. Also, an integrated passive IR system allows for it to mount the new AHDS-6N, the IR system feeds information about possible threats to the AHDS sight which then marks them with a box on the display of the sight. This system will soon be standardised for almost all small arms in the AAF. Other improvements include the moving of the bolt and firing assembly backwards, which allowed for a new 65mm longer barrel to be mounted with the same overall length. Also, unlike the A2, A3, and A4 variants the A5 can still mount the 5.56mm platform of the A1 and standard FN F2000. The moving of the firing mechanism created more space in the weapon thus allowing for larger rounds such as the newly developed 7x49mm round, turning the assault rifle into a battle rifle, support rifle, deignated marksman rifle, or a medium range sniper system. The weapon can also communicate with external spotting devices, which allows for a spotter to see a high resolution image of the scope area on the new ASD-1 module. Specifications Type Assault rifle Calibre - 5.56x45mm NATO (A1 and A2 versions) - 6x43mm MWC (A3, A4, and A5 versions) Barrel length - 400mm (A1) - 500mm (A2) - All MWC standard 6x43mm barrels (350mm min length) (A3-A5) - All MWC standard 7x49mm barrels (350mm min length, 650mm max length) (A5) - 400 or 500mm 5.56mm barrels (A5) Length A1 688mm A2 785mm A3/A4 642mm (350mm barrel) 712mm (420mm standard barrel) 872mm (580mm barrel) A5 6mm MWC 577mm (350mm barrel) 647mm (420mm standard barrel) 807mm (580mm barrel) 7mm MWC 599mm (350mm barrel) 684mm (445mm standard barrel) 774mm (535mm standard barrel) 919mm (590mm DMR barrel) 5.56mm NATO 627mm (400mm barrel) 727mm (500mm barrel) Operation - Gas operated, rotating bolt (A1, A5(5.56mm)) - Classified (A2-A5) Rate of fire - 850 RPM (A1, A5 (5.56)) - 250-1300 RPM (all 6mm versions) - 230-1200 RPM (all 7mm versions) Category:Thekilla Category:MWC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Bullpup Category:Rifle